


Travel Agent

by iwazilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, London, Modern AU, Petruo, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwazilla/pseuds/iwazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auruo visits Petra, as a surprise, as she comes to the end of her six month graduate placement in London</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellorocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellorocket/gifts).



> From a tumblr prompt for Petruo and "So... did you miss me?"  
> This got... so out of hand so uh, have an advertisement for London :') and some ridiculous fluff because gdi Petruo kills me and every single time I write something for them it ends in so much fluff. 
> 
> Wil does not belong to me, I borrowed her from Cello - more specifically from her fic The Sunlight Girl! If you haven't read it then you absolutely must right now this second because it is incredible and I just... love it beyond words. That fic is canon to me, honestly.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this silly travel fluff!

As he looked up at the travel information boards, all Auruo could see were ridiculous names and even more ridiculous numbers denoting various prices.

Wil was _supposed_ to have picked him up; it had taken him 13 hours to get to London from Portland. Add the eight-hour time difference on top of all that distance and it was safe to say he was totally wiped out, dreading the idea of navigating this new city on his own.

“Need a hand?”

Auruo glanced at the attendant who’d popped up next to him, a tall casually dressed man with a stack of leaflets in his hands. He sighed, retrieving his mobile phone from his pocket to remind himself of his destination.

_Sorry Boss, so caught up in the shit today there’s no way I can get to the airport on time. Get yourself to Canary Wharf station and I’ll meet you. Send us a text if you get really stuck though yeah?_

“Yeah I uh, Canary Wharf.” Auruo showed him the text. “How do I get to there?”

“Ah, popular route that one! You got a couple of options mate — you can take the overground into Paddington station, then make your way from there on the underground, or you get on the Piccadilly line from here and—”

Auruo gaped at the man as he babbled on about different travel routes, none of the information really going in. What the hell was a Piccadilly line?

“—and I’d recommend buying yourself an Oyster card, you can do that before you pass through to the platform—”

An… Oyster card? What kind of name was that for a travelcard? Was it oyster shaped? Auruo made a mental note to ask someone why this place had such ludicrous names for everything.

“So, what are you thinking then? Overground, underground? If you’re one of them business types there’s always taxis as well – mind you, they’re pricey for what they are.”

“U-uh.” Auruo was certain he’d never felt so overwhelmed in his life, bar perhaps for when he’d asked Petra out on their first date. “The cheapest one. Just give me the cheapest one.”

“Alright, so the underground then. What you’ve got to do is get on here – Piccadilly line, northbound for Cockfosters.”

Auruo snorted, hastily covering his mouth with one hand and coughing a few times. The attendant raised an eyebrow but grinned knowingly.

“Yeah, yeah. I get that all the time. Anyway.” He pulled out one of the leaflets from his stack, placing the rest down on the counter, and took a highlighter from his pocket. Spreading the leaflet open Auruo saw that it was a map of the London Underground, the attendant circling their station. “So, we’re here. And you need to get to here.” He circled Canary Wharf, then coloured the route in, circling another station in the middle.

“When you get to Green Park, this one I’ve just marked, you have to change lines. You’ll need to take the Jubilee line eastbound towards Stratford and that’ll take you right to Canary Wharf. Alright?”

Auruo hadn’t quite dealt with this ‘Cockfosters’ yet, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing the entire time this poor man had been detailing his route for him, but he nodded. The attendant handed him the map which he then folded and put in his jacket pocket.

“Remember – it’s an Oyster card you want, they’re separate machines to the normal ticket ones. You get stuck, feel free to come back and I’ll show you, or there’s plenty of people down there to help you.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Auruo, feeling more than a little overwhelmed, smiled before heading off in the direction of the trains. A large family bustled past him, some of the children chatting excitedly to one another on the luggage carts as their parents and grandparents wheeled them along towards the car park.

Getting to the platform was easy enough, although he’d had to ask for help purchasing his ‘oyster’ card. Texting Wil quickly as the train pulled in, he told her what he thought of the downright stupid names he’d heard so far – something he was sure he’d be teased for later. Putting the phone back in his pocket, along with the map and his new travelcard, Auruo sat in one of the middle carriage seats, suitcase settled between his legs. It all felt so much more real now. In a few hours he’d be surprising Petra, the person he loved more than anyone, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she came home and found him there.

As the train doors slid shut he closed his eyes. Travelling was a nightmare, but it was all worth it for his Petra.

_“The next stop will be Hatton Cross. This is a Piccadilly Line service to Cockfosters.”_

Auruo laughed so hard he knocked over his suitcase.

\---

It took just over an hour for him to get to Canary Wharf. Hot, tired and a little overwhelmed by the sheer volume of people who’d managed to pack themselves into the carriages in the city centre, Auruo was very happy at the prospect of being outside again. He blew his sweaty hair away from his forehead as he came to the top of the escalators, card at the ready to swipe against the barriers like the people at Heathrow had told him to.

He caught sight of Wil as he passed through the gate, wicked grin on her face.

“Oi oi, there he is! The old Boss himself! You look like shit, y’know that?”

“Fuck you too Wil,” Auruo grumbled, although he smiled slightly. Much as she could get right under his skin, he had missed the sight of that Cheshire cat grin.

She bumped him with her shoulder, leading the way out of the station and onto the busy streets. “Flight’s hell ain’t it?”

They chatted amiably as Wil walked them back to her and Petra’s shared apartment, the conversation relatively normal compared to their usual banter – it had been almost six months since they’d seen each other after all.

“Almost there! It’s that one.” Wil pointed towards a tall, modern building just ahead of them. “We’re quite high up but we have almost the entire floor and the views are awesome. Whole place is air-conditioned too. Perks of working for such a big company I guess.”

Auruo gazed up at the building in astonishment. He’d googled the place extensively before Petra had left, seeing for himself through google images and reviews how good it was. Living in the Docklands wasn’t something the average joe could afford, that was for sure. Actually seeing the place up close was far more impressive than he’d imagined it would be.

When they got inside, Auruo immediately made a beeline for one of the large plush sofas. The living space was massive, kitchen at the end of the room sectioned off by black countertops. Each bedroom – Petra’s, Wil’s and a spare – were behind doors surrounding this large space. Auruo leant back into the sofa, almost falling into the cushions. He felt so comfortable he could have fallen asleep that very instant.

Instead, he was met with a cushion to the back of the head.

“Don’t fall asleep now you silly idiot! She’ll be home in less than an hour. Go sort yourself out would you!”

“Has all this time here turned you into a nag as well?!” Auruo stood from the sofa, grabbing the cushion from Wil as she attempted to hit him again.

“You’re more of a nag than I am!” Wil retorted. The pair of them were engaged in a full on battle for the cushion now, trying to tug it from the other over the sofa. “All your whining about travelling! _Oh Wil how could you abandon me, what will I ever do without you to show me a simple train journey_ —”

“It was not simple!” He pulled the cushion totally out of her grasp, taking a triumphant step back. “I dunno how you’ve lasted here with all these stupid fuckin’ names, oysters and a circus in the middle of the city and—”

The sound of a key unlocking the door to the apartment stopped Auruo mid-tirade. He and Wil looked at each other in shock. She beckoned him to get into the nearest room but as he started to run the door opened and there, looking as beautiful as always, was Petra.

His Petra. Who he loved more than anything. Who he hadn’t seen in almost _half a year_.

At first she looked as stunned as Auruo felt, mouth agape as she tried to process the sight in front of her.

“Heh, uh… surprise babe!” Auruo said lamely. “Did you miss m—”

He didn’t finish the sentence as Petra flew across the room, throwing herself at Auruo so hard he almost fell backwards. He caught her though, pulling her as close as he could.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered. She placed both hands on either side of his face, running her thumbs along the cheekbones, looking at him almost as if she couldn’t believe he was real, right there in front of her. He smiled softly, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

“I missed you too, nag.”

“Yeah, he missed you so much he harassed _me_ for weeks about coming here.” Wil smirked at them from across the room. She waved a hand at them before heading towards her bed. “Remember to be safe kids, and keep your dirty work to the bedroom yeah?”

Auruo snorted, shaking his head as she disappeared behind the door. To his surprise Petra didn’t react at all, simply continuing to smile up at him almost as if in awe.

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been planning to come here?” Petra asked, taking Auruo’s hand in her own, fingers interlaced.

“Pretty much since you left,” Auruo replied. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck, embarrassed by the admission. Petra simply continued to smile up at him, squeezing his hand.

“Oh Auruo…”

“W-well I mean it’s so far you know, and I know you had a hard time before working even at home but then coming all this way and the time difference and stuff, I just wanted to, y’know, make sure it ended on the right note and—”

Petra stopped him mid-ramble by placing a finger against his lips. “It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect. I’m so happy you’re here Auruo. I’m so happy.” Almost in tears Petra pulled him into a cuddle, arms wrapped around his middle and face buried into his chest.

“I really missed you Auruo. I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Auruo kissed the top of her head, running a hand through her soft hair. He didn’t have the words to tell her what he was thinking, never being the sort who could handle their emotions that way. All he knew is that he loved her so much it had physically hurt to be apart from her, and that holding her in his arms again felt like coming home. 


End file.
